Agramar System
Description The Agramar System is a small planetary system in the outer rim territories which isn’t well known by the galaxy at large, but enjoys a healthy trade of agriculture and bacta production thought the Outer Rim. The system was discovered 3,221bby quite by accident by the Republic Grand Survey, as a miss jump pushed them off course. An initial scan erroneously logged it as Agamar, a long established agricultural world in the outer rim, and was transmitted as such until the scouts had discovered that it was unpopulated by sentient species and clearly not the system they had stated. Knowing the verbal drubbing they would receive from their superiors for the mistaken identity of the system, they altered the name sent to the Republic Grand Survey, and the Agramar System was submitted for colonization. Colonization of the systems only habitable planet, which they named Agramar after the system, began 3,155bby. The colonists, led my Duke Ivar Moras and his family, were slow initially to harvest the planets resources, careful to not cause undue harm to the world’s ecosystem as more and more colonists arrived, looking for a quiet place to settle. Planetary Bodies The Agramar System is comprised of Seven Orbits, two of which are incapable of sustaining life, two that have hostile atmospheres, two Gas giants and one that hosts the bulk of the systems population. Military The Agramar System is defended fiercely by Her Majesties System Defense Forces, which are headquartered in the city of Amara on Agramar, and based on the two XQ class platforms in the system. HMSyDef Platform Alpha is set in orbit around the ringed gas giant Agronus, while the other, HMSyDef Platform Bravo is situated in the farther edge of the system, opposite of its sister station. Each of the Platforms support two System Defense Boats, which are non jump capable Heavy Frigates, which defend the system from attack. The original System Defense Boats were cobbled together capital ships and recovered wrecks from the mothballed Republic Fleet wreckage yards, abandoned and long forgotten. These vessels were repurposed and rebuilt to combat the Empire and did just that during the Battle of Agramar, and lasted to the end of the Civil War. The System Defense Boats in service today are tough, hardy ships that have been described as a brick with engines. Each boat holds twenty four Fighter craft and a company of Agramar Royal Marines. The SDB’s carry a punch of their own, with twelve turbolaser, twelve lasercannons and two tractorbeam projectors configured into batteries. They are named for the famous military enlisted and officers.. : HMSyDef Boat 001 ''Ulan Mastif'' : HMSyDef Boat 002 ''Amun Latah'' : HMSyDef Boat 003 ''Mytho Rohan'' : HMSyDef Boat 004 ''Leezel Massu'' Skipray blastboats are also deployed for picket and commerce inspections as needed.. Behind the Scenes In the first thread it had been used during the early days of the Old Galaxy Boards, Agramar had been presented as Agamar '''by the person who had started the story, when it had only been a name reference in. Because of the distict differences between the later evolved canon Agamar and the world created in the Galaxy threads, an "R" was added and ''Agramar''''' was born..